This specification relates to three dimensional modeling on computers.
Zebra stripes are one way for designers to analyze the curvature and curvature flow of a three dimensional (3D) model. In conventional graphics systems, zebra strips are generated by application of a black and white striped environment map to the rendering process. By observing how the stripes bend as they cross an edge, a designer can determine whether the edge is a sharp edge or a smooth edge. A designer can observe stripes at a tangent edge, and if the stripes line up, the designer can confirm that the tangent edge is actually tangent.